1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for packaging a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a method for packaging a lighting emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are solid state light emitting devices, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. Generally, LEDs are packaged to provide protection, color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the LEDs.
A typical method for packaging an LED includes: providing a substrate firstly; forming a recess on the substrate by etching; setting a metal layer and an insulating layer in the recess, wherein the shapes of the metal layer and the insulating layer match with the size of the recess; and disposing an LED in the recess.
However, both the shape and the smoothness of the recess by the conventional etching method is difficult to control, which unfavorably affects the stability and the luminous quality of the lighting emitting diode structure. In addition, it's difficult to position accurately corresponding packaging layers to match the recess. Furthermore, the conventional packaging method is complex, and hardly satisfies mass production requirement.
What is needed therefore is a method for packaging a light emitting diode which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.